<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine (BokuAka) by fanfiction_whore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833665">Sunshine (BokuAka)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_whore/pseuds/fanfiction_whore'>fanfiction_whore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Spice, Strangers to Lovers, im so sorry, maybe some smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_whore/pseuds/fanfiction_whore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(READ)</p><p>Major TWs on this work for suicide and abuse. Please read at your own risk. But, most importantly, enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ~1~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Akaashi!" </p><p>The brunette gave a small nod toward teammate, understanding what he meant by the singular word. He called out as he set the ball, watching as it fell into the spike of the ace, slamming into the floor of the other court.</p><p>Cheering was heard throughout the stadium, words of praise murmured around the court from the people on his team. Though, that isn't what he was focused on. Not now, at least.</p><p>He couldn't help but to focus on a certain player of the other team.</p><p>This player was larger than him by much and seemed to be the ace of the opposing team. He was very loud and energetic, childish at that. Though he seemed to have a serious aura when it came to spiking the ball.</p><p>Which was hard to understand, and he found that intriguing. Akaashi tends to be good at reading people, the best at it, actually, but for some reason...</p><p>He couldn't figure this guy out.</p><p>The whistle brought him back to his senses, moving back to his standing position, as one does. </p><p>He lined against the net, legs prepared to move when needed as he examined the front line of the other team closely. </p><p>Within seconds the ball had hit the ground, not giving anyone but a split second to react, barely enough time to comprehend who the ball had been tossed to or who had spiked it.</p><p>Akaashi, though despite his valiant effort, glowered as he looked over to the other team. He listened to the sound of the whistle signaling the end of the game, to the cheers of the crowd, all the way to the sound of the strange ace yelling.</p><p>"Hey hey hey! I'm just the best aren't I?" the ace exclaimed, his hands raised in the air, balled in fists as if a victory cry was being proclaimed.</p><p>"Yes Bokuto, the best there is." A teammate mumbled, seemingly annoyed, in which Akaashi could come to understand. This, 'Bokuto', seemed quite a handful, to say the least.</p><p>He stood, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he focused on Bokuto once more. He simply couldn't looks away. Perhaps it was the hair. The eyes.. Maybe even the overly excited attitude. </p><p>He hadn't even noticed the amount of time he'd been staring until a teammate of his tossed him a water bottle, a faint 'catch!' echoing in his ears.</p><p>'Another game lost..' he thought as he caught the bottle with one hand, considering about what strategies he could adjust, or use better in the future months.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi wished to be helpful before they all went home; mostly due to the sheer fact that in his mind, he was truly no help in the game. Though as he picked up, he couldn't help but think of Bokuto as well... Would he ever see the other again? Would he ever get to endure the stress and confusion, though as weird as it sounds it's unexplainably pleasant, again?</p><p>As much as Akaashi hated to admit it, he would've enjoyed getting to know the other outside of just the match, despite what extremely little interaction they'd had. But, as he walked from the high school gym he realized it was far too late. It was far too late to turn back as the gym faded out of view, his backpack slung over his shoulders.</p><p>Would he see Bokuto again?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ~2~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akaashi felt himself stiffen, examining his fingers as if they were the most interesting thing he'd seen today. Could Kenma be referring to him? There was no way, right?</p><p>Plenty of people had spoken of him, and plenty had found him pretty. Though, with all-do respect, he didn't truly believe that this absolute moron could have remembered him after three years.</p><p>Though, as if he was a mind reader, Bokuto gasped and jumped up. He could hear the thudding footsteps approaching his side. He refused to look up.</p><p>"Hey!! You're Akaashi! From our match in high school!" Bokuto exclaimed with confidence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi walked along the concrete path to the small café he was making a beeline for, eyes to the ground as per usual. He was on his way to a date with his girlfriend. </p><p>The fact he was on his way and had yet to receive a text regarding the fact she wouldn't be showing for some stupid reason was a surprise to him, but it made a small smile reach across his face nonetheless.</p><p>It had been about 3 years since the game against Fukurodani that he had played in highschool, the game against Bokuto. 

He thought he'd stop thinking about Bokuto after a certain period of time, sure of it, even. But if he was being completely honest with himself, he had never truly stopped thinking about him.</p><p>Since the game Bokuto had plagued Akaashis mind, whether he realized it or not. Eventually the thought of him grew down enough to where he could ignore it almost completely, but every once and awhile he'd let himself slip, thinking about the owl man. As all people do.</p><p>Just as he was beginning to arrive at the shop, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He felt his face scrunch into a look of worry as he placed his soft fingers to the cellphone, opening it hesitantly. He prayed it wasn't his girlfriend.</p><p>But as always, it was.</p><p>"Hey honey! Sorry, I won't be able to make it to our date today, I got caught up in work again! Maybe we can reschedule for another time, love you! ❤"</p><p>He felt his heat sink upon reading the message, taking a moment before tapping out a short response and placing the phone back in the pocket of his hoodie.</p><p>With tear-filled eyes, he continued onto the café. Perhaps, he could grab a cup of coffee before going back home and doing absolutely nothing the rest of the day. </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>After a short walk, he finally arrived at the familiar shop, opening the door with a grin as the smell of freshly baked pastries filled his senses. Akaashi made his way to the counter and ordered. Though, while paying for his coffee, he heard that voice.. That familiar voice.</p><p>"Hey, hey, Kuro! Long time no see! Hey Kenma!"</p><p>He almost froze in his spot, glancing to his side to see him. The one he had never stopped thinking about, just across the way, sitting with two others. According to what he'd just heard, their names were Kuro and Kenma.</p><p>He he handed over his cash with a soft 'thank you', grabbing his coffe and going to sit somewhere near enough to the three to inspect them. No, not eavesdrop you creeps- Inspect.</p><p>He sat, sipping his steaming coffee as he listened in on the conversation between the three. Though he'd found that the one with supposed bedhead, who he had found to be named Kuro- and Bokuto conversating. Based off this, he could safely assume Kenma wasn't the talking type of person. </p><p>As much as he found Bokuto interesting, he was starting to get bored. He silently grabbed a to-go lid, slipping it on his cup. He took another sip.</p><p>--------------- </p><p>"Did you ever find him again?" Kuro asked, tapping his fingers along the edge of the table as he looked to Bokuto.</p><p>"No.. But I haven't stopped trying." the other replied with a sigh, looking into his small cup of hot chocolate. His hair began to droop, eyes softening. "I really wish I could find him already! He seemed so cool and- and pretty!!"</p><p>Kuro let out a chuckle. Though it wasn't very joyful.. More filled with pity than anything else. "Bokuto, if its meant to be, you'll cross paths again eventually."</p><p>"Well actually," Kenma began, earning the attention from the older two seeing as he had yet to speak the entire time. "He's sitting right next to us."</p><p>------------- </p><p>Akaashi felt himself stiffen, examining his fingers as if they were the most interesting thing he'd seen today. Could Kenma be referring to him? There was no way, right?

Plenty of people had spoken of him, and plenty had found him pretty. Though, with all-do respect, he didn't truly believe that this absolute moron could have remembered him after three years.

Though, as if he was a mind reader, Bokuto gasped and jumped up. He could hear the thudding footsteps approaching his side. He refused to look up.

"Hey!! You're Akaashi! From our match in high school!" Bokuto exclaimed with confidence. 

</p><p>Akaashi cringed at the loudness of his voice, before slowly looking up to Bokuto. "Yeah... What do you want?"</p><p>Bokuto's hair began to fall again as his arms crossed, a pout on his face. "I've been looking for you all these years because I wanted to be friends!!" he exclaimed, then being joined by Kuro who simply laughed at him.</p><p>"Yeah, don't mind this funky fellow. How would you like to come sit with us? I think you and Kenma would get along fine." Kuro teases, earning a small 'tch' from Kenma.</p><p>Akaashi stared at the hand Kuro placed out, thinking on the matter.</p><p>Should he? He'd never really enjoyed speaking to people he didn't know well, but then again, this was the person he'd been looking for for almost four years, in which he may never even see him again...</p><p>With the thought in his mind he took a gentle hold of Kuro's hand, standing up and giving a singular nod of his head. "Sure."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOW okay i didnt expect to get like.. any kudos on the first chapter but I DID?? how tf did i get seven kudos pls. tysm i hope u like what im doing with this so far,,, have a nice night/day and remember to drink water and take your meds if needed :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Sorry for such a short beginning </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>